


Off Schedule

by ellagrayson



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellagrayson/pseuds/ellagrayson
Summary: Kaiba Seto has an unexpected encounter at a part with Joey Wheeler. A day later, they pick up where they left off.





	Off Schedule

Kaiba Seto despised being forced to be in the same room as Joey Wheeler. The other man reeked of bad manners and ignorance. Seto was always irked by Joey’s presence and how the other seemed to appear in his life at the most unexpected times. On top of all this, he found him to be annoying, obviously. Of course, the last bit had more to do with how he told himself the other man was annoying due to their little run in the night before.

* * *

 

They had both ended up at a swanky party. Seto in a well fitted suit, trying to talk business and plans with his peers, while Joey was there in an ill fitted suit with a stain on the sleeve of it. It had irritated him that the other had somehow gotten an invite. From who? Seto hadn’t had the time to figure that out.

One thing led to another and Seto found himself under the influence of one too many drinks. This gave him are courage than he needed to confront Joey right then and there. He had planned on ignoring his presence, sure it would tick Joey off as the blonde had been trying to make his way over to his vicinity for some time that night. But, Seto was about to ruin all that by going right up to him.

Very gracefully, he grabbed Joey by the arm and excused the both of them from the hall. He dragged the other out into the hallway, next to the closet where their jackets were held. He gave a cold stare at the blonde and tsked.

“What are you doing here, Wheeler _._ Did you get a sympathy invite? I had no idea this was a charity event.” Seto said bitingly, his words a bit slurred.

But Joey said nothing. He was looking at Seto with… lust? Seto tried to back up, suddenly feeling out of place in their interaction but before he could Joey had already somehow opened up the closet behind them and tugged Seto in with him, pulling him into a kiss.

Now Seto didn’t know if it was the alcohol or because Joey actually smelled nice, but he found himself kissing the blonde back. The only reason he broke away was when he heard the closet close behind them, making the closet grow dark. It was like he was jolted back into reality with the sudden change in lighting.

He pushed away from the blonde, not being able to hide his surprised and confused expression as he opened the door behind him and stormed out of the closet, leaving Joey behind him. Seto dared not to look back as he made his way back into the large dining hall and excusing himself for the night.

As he got home, he tried to forget about his encounter with Joey. Seto was too confused and stunned. He settled on blaming the liquor. Every time he drank he always made terrible decisions. Kissing Joey Wheeler in a coat closet was one of them.

The next day was normal. Seto woke up and got dressed for work and headed to KaibaCorp. He was handed his coffee and was holed up in his office after that for hours. Time flew by him and he was currently working on some new ideas when there was a knock at his door.

Forgetting if he had a meeting he was late for, Seto stood up from his desk and straightened himself up as he walked to the door.

“I’m coming. I’m sorry if I-“ Before he could get the rest of the sentence out, Joey Wheeler had let himself into the office. The blonde seemed surprised to see Seto standing in front of him. Which ticked Seto off. This was _his_ office. Why would Joey be so surprised he was in it?

The other man spoke up, “Funny seeing you here.”

Seto crossed his arms. He was not in the mood.

“Get out of my office, Wheeler. If you wanted an appointment, set it up with my secretary. I don’t need you-“

“Distracting you?” Joey interrupted him. A smile appearing on his lips as Seto’s face flushed.

Seto narrowed his eyes, trying to control his own perplexed feelings.

“Don’t be ridiculous. Nothing could distract me from my work. Especially you.”

Joey laughed and moved past Seto, just barely grazing his hand with his own, and sat down at a chair across from the one Seto sat one.

“Then let’s test your focus.”

Seto turned around, annoyed once again by Joey’s presence and his persistence on staying. Still, he couldn’t pass up a challenge.

“Fine.” Was all his response as he went to the other side of the desk, sitting down again in his comfortable chair. He cleared his throat, slightly uncomfortable as he picked up his pen again and averted his eyes to the papers in front of him.

Within a couple of minutes, it was like he had forgotten Joey was sitting on the other side of the desk. He was back to fully focusing on his work. That was why he hadn’t noticed Joey had gotten up until the blonde was basically whispering in his ear.

“You work too hard, Kaiba.”

Seto heard his voice before he felt the other man’s hand slowly going down towards his pants. Joey’s lips also began to pepper kisses on Seto’s neck. The brunette turned his head toward Joey, allowing himself to meet his lips with his own as he threw rationale out the window.

Seto felt frozen in the moment as Joey slowly turned his chair around to face him and positioned himself into Seto’s lap. As the blonde continued to passionately kiss him, Seto felt a tightness in his pants, making him squirm. This made Joey pull away as he smirked.

“Looks like I’ve got your attention.”

With that comment, Seto was thrown back to reality. He grunted and turned his head away from Joey, his face still flushed. Joey frowned a little bit and began to grind his hips as he sat on top of Seto.

The brunette covered his face with his hand as Joey proceeded. He was determined to not give any reaction to the other, but it was hard to in these moments when what was in his pants was beginning to take over. He bit his lip, trying to ignore it.

He removed the hand from his face as he looked at Joey square in the eyes, his breath heavy and voice slightly raspy.

“Fine. You win this time, Wheeler. Now stop,” He took a deep breath, “ _Stop_ doing that. I need to work.” But god did he not want the blonde to stop. He cursed Joey Wheeler for being so hot.

Joey shook his head and kissed Seto again before pulling away again.

“Mmmm. I don’t think so, Kaiba. I like seeing you all hot and bothered,” Then his voice dropped as he brought one of his hands to the bulge in his own pants. “And, anyway, we can take care of each other’s… problems.”

Drawing in a sharp breath, Seto narrowed his eyes at Joey.

“I’m not going to fuck you, Wheeler.”

Joey laughed.

“No no no. Don’t worry I’ll fuck _you_ ,” He then got up from Seto’s lap and shrugged, with that cocky, irritating smile on his lips. “So.. how about it?”

Seto stared up in awe at Joey. If someone had asked him that morning if he would be getting an offer to be fucked by Joey Wheeler, he would have thought there was no way in hell that would ever happen. And yet here they both were. He felt at a loss for words for once in his life.

Instead of his words, he used his actions instead. He got up from his chair and stood up to hungrily kiss Joey. Seto wasn’t even thinking about their location. How they were about to fuck in his office and his secretary can come in at any minute and find them like this. Of course, that also was what made it a little more exciting. He had never done anything like this before and especially never imagined to with someone like Joey Wheeler, but all he knew was that he wanted- no, needed -Joey Wheeler to fuck him.

Joey, obviously delighted in Seto’s physical agreement,began to fiddle with Seto’s pants. He wasn’t sure how he did it, but suddenly Seto’s pants were pooled around his ankles, revealed his erect member, shuddering at it being exposed to the air.

Gently wrapping his fingers around it, Joey began to pump Seto’s dick, making Seto whimper at the touch of someone else. He had never told anyone, but Seto had never had many opportunities to be with someone else. Between having to take care of his little brother and running a corporation, there was little time to find for… other activities.

After only a few pumps, Joey then took his hand away and began to unbutton his own pants.

“You’re so beautiful, Kaiba.. Now bend over your desk.”

A right minded Seto would have thought of a biting remark and denied to do so, but this lustful Seto did as he was told. He was not used to being demanded around, but he found himself enjoying it as he laid his upper body on top of the desk, still cluttered with his papers, and left his lower end erected into the air.

Joey positioned himself behind him before taking out some lube from his pocket. He put some of the substance on his fingers before leaning down and kissing Seto near his ear.

“I’ll go slow. Make sure not to make much noise. Don’t want your nosey secretary coming in and seeing what we’re doing…”

Soon after he began to slip a finger into Seto’s puckered hole. He squirmed from how uncomfortable it felt. Joey left his other hand firmly gripped on the left side of his hip to keep him still. Seto tried to keep how he was feeling in, but he let out a groan as Joey slipped in a second finger. Oh it felt so _good._ But now he felt greedy. He knew he could have more. He wanted Joey inside of him.

Seto bucked against his fingers, trying to vocalize this without needing to say anything. If he tried to speak he knew it would just come out as whimpers and although he was in such a compromising position, he wasn’t going to lose all his dignity.

Joey then placed the hand that was on Seto’s hip to the brunettes hair as he stroked it and pulled his fingers out of him.

“Alright. If you think you’re ready.”

Seto anticipated it, but did not expect it as much as he thought as he felt the head of Joey’s dick tease his hole. That was when Seto truly couldn’t keep it in any longer. He groaned as his knees buckled, but Joey caught him, holding him up by the hips again as he slowly entered into Seto. This made Seto’s groan begin to build up. He didn’t care who heard him anymore as he felt Joey fully enter into him.

Panting, Joey then began to thrust into the taller man, admiring the sounds that Seto was emitting. He really was beautiful when he unraveled like this.

Beginning to whimper as he felt his own erection against his stomach, Seto bit his lip as he finally was able to utter something out of his mouth.

“F.. Faster.”

Hearing his request, Joey picked up the pace, making Seto moan as he then finally was able to take his own hand and wrap it around his member, going in time with Joey as he pumped it for himself. Within seconds, Seto was close to climax and, from what he could tell, Joey was too.

Seto loudly groaned into his desk as he came all over his desks, including the papers on it. During that time, Joey has also came and pulled out of Seto, panting heavily. He removed a strand of hair from his face as he leaned over Seto again and kissed the back of his neck.

“You good, Kaiba?”

The brunette sighed deeply, as if a weight had been relieved from his shoulders as he nodded and slowly got up. He turned to face Joey and kissed him deeply again before pulling away and collecting himself once more. The bastard still smelled amazing.

Afterwards, he put his pants back on and straightened himself out again. Joey did the same. That was when Seto saw the mess he had made of his desk. He cleared his throat, embarrassed as he gathered all the effected papers up and threw them into the bin.

Clearing his throat again, he pushed the intercom button.

“Can I get fresh copies of those papers again sent to my office, please.” He heard a simple “yes” in response before he sat back down in his chair, avoiding eye contact with Joey.

“Good bye, Wheeler.”

But once those words were out of his mouth, Joey Wheeler had already left.

**Author's Note:**

> this one goes out to my very good friend Samai!
> 
> Also btw i've never seen yugioh LMAO


End file.
